Verlassene
Die Verlassenen sind Untote, die nicht unter der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs stehen und Teil der Horde sind. Der Tod bot den Scharen an Menschen, die dem Feldzug des Lichkönigs zur Reinigung Lordaerons von den Lebenden zum Opfer fielen, kein Entkommen. Stattdessen wurden die Gefallenen des Königreichs als untote Agenten der Geißel wieder erweckt und dazu gezwungen, einen unheiligen Krieg gegen alles und jeden zu führen, der ihnen einst lieb und teuer war. Geschichte Als der Griff des Lichkönigs, in dem er seine schier endlosen Armeen hielt, nach dem Dritten Krieg nachließ, entwand sich ein Kontingent von Untoten des eisernen Willens ihres Meisters. Doch obwohl diese Freiheit anfangs wie ein Segen erschien, wurden die ehemaligen Menschen bald von Erinnerungen an die unaussprechlichen Gräueltaten, die sie als willenlose Sklaven der Geißel begangen hatten, geplagt. Diejenigen, die nicht dem Wahnsinn anheimfielen, sahen sich mit einer erschreckenden Wahrheit konfrontiert: ganz Azeroth hatte es auf ihre Vernichtung abgesehen. In ihrer dunkelsten Stunde vereinigten sich die abtrünnigen Untoten unter dem Banner der ehemaligen Waldläufergeneralin von Quel’Thalas, Sylvanas Windläufer. Nach ihrer Niederlage während eines Angriffs auf ihr Königreich, war Sylvanas in eine mächtige Banshee der Geißel verwandelt worden und hatte ebenfalls ihre Freiheit zurückgewinnen können. Unter der Führung ihrer neuen Königin errichteten die unabhängigen Untoten, die sich nun die Verlassenen nannten, ihre neue Hauptstadt, Unterstadt, unter den Ruinen der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Lordaerons. Zwar fürchteten einige der Verlassenen Sylvanas, andere jedoch schätzten die Sicherheit, die sie mit sich brachte. Aber viele der Untoten, die nun wieder ihren freien Willen hatten, fanden durch das lodernde Verlangen der Bansheekönigin, den Lichkönig zu vernichten, einen neuen Sinn in ihrer verfluchten Existenz. Teil der Horde thumb Obwohl die Verlassenen keine Sympathien für die Geißel mehr hegten, wurden sie zum Ziel von Menschen, die sich der Ausradierung aller Untoten verschrieben hatten. Um ihre eigenen Ziele zu verwirklichen und ihre junge Nation zu beschützen, schickte Sylvanas Boten zu verschiedenen Fraktionen, um nach Verbündeten zu suchen. Die gutherzigen Tauren in Donnerfels erwiesen sich als die vielversprechendste Gruppe. Insbesondere Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem konnte das Potenzial für Erlösung bei Sylvanas‘ Volk sehen, auch wenn er sich der finsteren Natur der Verlassenen bewusst war. Und so überzeugten die Tauren den Kriegshäuptling Thrall, trotz seiner Vorbehalte ein Zweckbündnis zwischen der Horde und den Verlassenen einzugehen. Am Ende verbesserten sich die Chancen der Verlassenen, den Lichkönig zu besiegen, und die Horde gewann eine unschätzbare Operationsbasis in den Östlichen Königreichen. Letztendlich standen die Verlassenen Seite an Seite mit der Horde während ihrer Großoffensive gegen den Sitz der Macht des Lichkönigs in Nordend und übten Rache an ihrem Todfeind. Dieser Sieg aber forderte seinen Preis. Während der Invasion entfesselte Großapotheker Putress eine neue Seuche, die Feind und Freund gleichermaßen tötete, während sein verräterischer Verbündeter, der Schreckenslord Varimathras, Unterstadt in einem Aufstand an sich riss, bei dem Sylvanas beinahe getötet wurde. Die Usurpatoren wurden für ihre Missetaten hingerichtet und die Hauptstadt der Verlassenen wurde wiederhergestellt, doch das Debakel weckte Misstrauen beim Rest der Horde, ob Sylvanas zu trauen war. WoW: Cataclysm Nun, da ihr selbst ihre Verbündeten mit Misstrauen begegnen, wird sich Sylvanas gewahr, dass viele von Azeroths anderen Bewohnern ihr Volk noch immer als Bedrohung sehen, selbst jetzt, da der Lichkönig besiegt ist. Nun, da sich ihre Reihen Tag für Tag lichten, haben die Verlassenen begonnen, ihre Stellungen um Unterstadt herum zu befestigen, um ihre Loyalität für die Sache der Horde unter Beweis zu stellen, während sie sich auf zukünftige Angriffe vorbereiten. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/forsaken WoW: Battle for Azeroth Nachdem Sylvanas Windläufer und Nathanos Pestrufer am Ende der Kriegskampagne in Patch 8.2.5 verschwunden sind, haben die Verlassenen kein Oberhaupt mehr. Mit dem Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth sprechen zunächst Oberanführerin Geya'rah und Lilian Voss miteinander. Lilian sieht sich selbst nicht als neues Oberhaupt der Verlassenen, doch sie kann sich jemand anderes vorstellen: Calia Menethil und Derek Prachtmeer. Die Beiden entscheiden sich, Kul Tiras zu verlassen und ihr nach Lordaeron zu folgen. Wowhead: Das Schicksal der Führung der Verlassenen in Patch 8.3. (08.10.2019) Kultur Die Kultur der Verlassenen ist bestimmt aus einer seltsamen Kombination aus der Individualiät ihrer früheren Leben und der seelen- und willenlosen Sklaverei ihrer Zeit bei der Geißel, bestimmt von unzähmbaren Hass auf die Geißel und den Lichkönig und beinahe ebenbürtiger Unterwerfung unter ihre Fürstin Sylvanas. Ohne echtes Bedürfnis nach Schlaf oder Nahrung, immun gegen Krankheiten, gelten ihre Bedürfnisse ganz anderen Zielen. Ein großer Teil der Bemühungen ihrer Gesellschaft dient der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung die große Macht in den Tunneln der Unterstadt ausübt. Es heißt, hier würden die Verlassenen an ihrer eigenen Version der Seuche arbeiten, dazu bestimmt, die Geißel, aber auch alles Leben auf Azeroth auszulöschen. Ob die Verlassenen wirklich böse sind lässt sich schwer sagen, einige von ihnen versuchen ihre Menschlichkeit durch Hilfsbereitschaft und selbstloses Handeln wiederzugewinnen, andere wiederum sind einfach grausam und hasserfüllt. Sicher ist nur, dass sie ihre, ganz eigenen, Ziele verfolgen. Beziehungen Es findet sich kaum ein Wesen auf Azeroth, das mit den Verlassenen gut auskommt. Die Trolle haben sich von Anfang an dagegen gestellt, die Verlassenen in die Horde aufzunehmen, da sie glauben, dass sie schlechtes Mojo bringen. Den meisten Tauren sind Wesen einfach zuwider, die entgegen den Gesetzten der Erdenmutter noch auf Erden wandeln, wenn ihre Zeit abgelaufen ist, doch finden sich auch Tauren, die Mitleid mit den Verlassenen haben und versuchen, sie von ihrem Schicksal zu erlösen. Die Orcs sehen die Verlassenen mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen, einerseits sehen sie eine gewisse Wesensverwandtschaft mit den Untoten, die aus der Knechtschft des Bösen entkommen sind, andererseits sind diese heimtückischen, bösartigen Kreaturen für die meisten Orcs ein Widerspruch der Natur. Thrall selbst glaubt, eines Tages von ihnen hintergangen zu werden, doch will er versuchen, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Die Blutelfen und die Verlassenen kommen eigentlich recht gut miteinander aus, beide teilen den Hass auf den Lichkönig und die Menschen, auch sind beide rücksichtslos beim Erreichen ihrer Ziele. Seit den letzten Ereignissen am schwarzen Tor von Angrathar ist nahezu jeder in der Allianz den Verlassenen gegenüber noch feindlicher als sonst, ja, wegen ihnen droht sogar ein neuer Krieg. Erweckung als Verlassener Freier Wille ist einer der Eckpfeiler in der Kultur der Verlassenen, der jedoch viel Raum sowohl für Gutes als auch Böses bereithält. Einige Untote, besonders die, die im Kampf oder unter starkem Stress sterben und kurz darauf wiedererweckt werden, verfallen in einen gewalttätigen, raserischen Zustand. In diesem sind sie leicht manipulierbar, und ihr Zorn richtet sich oftmals gegen diejenigen, die sie erweckt haben. Nachdem diese Effekte nachgelassen haben (und sofern der Körper dann noch nicht zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde) werden diese Untoten vor die gleiche Wahl wie alle Verlassenen gestellt: entweder der Dunklen Fürstin zu folgen oder ins Grab zurückzukehren. Blizzard Entertainment: Eure Fragen an Creative Development #3 - Antworten Spielbare Klassen right * Untoter Hexenmeister * Untoter Jäger * Untoter Krieger - (Todeswache) * Untoter Magier * Untoter Priester - (Akolyt, Dunkler Kleriker) * Untoter Schurke - (Todespirscher) Sonstige Klassen * Nichtspielerklassen der Verlassenen: Apotheker • Dunkler Waldläufer • Lichtschlächter • Seuchenbringer • Verrückter Wissenschaftler Volksfähigkeiten * Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor ändern sich folgende Volksfähigkeiten der Untoten: ** Wille der Verlassenen - Die Abklingzeit von wurde von 2 auf 3 Min. erhöht. ** Unterwasseratmung - Verlassene können jetzt beliebig lang unter Wasser atmen. Organisationen / Fraktionen * Die Entweihten * Königliche Apothekervereinigung * Hand der Rache Geschichte der Untoten * Entstehung des Lichkönigs (Dunkelhain) * Kil'jaeden und der neue Pakt * Eiskrone und Frostthron (Das Scharlachrote Kloster - Athenaeum und Scholomance) * Krieg der Spinne (Das Scharlachrote Kloster) * Kel'Thuzad und der Kult der Verdammten (Das Scharlachrote Kloster - Athenaeum und Süderstade) * Entstehung der Geißel * Die Geißel von Lordaeron (Das Scharlachrote Kloster - Athenaeum, Beutebucht, Scholomance und Stratholme) * Ein Erbe … * Sonnenbrunnen - Der Fall von Quel’Thalas (Eisenschmiede) * Archimondes Rückkehr und die Flucht nach Kalimdor * Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal * Der aufstrebende Verräter (Darnassus) * Aufstieg der Blutelfen (Scholomance, Darnassus) * Bürgerkrieg in den Pestländern (Eisenschmiede - Die Bibliothek, Das Scharlachrote Kloster, Süderstade und Stratholme) * Der Triumph des Lichkönigs (Scholomance, Stratolme) Quellen Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Volk: Untote Kategorie:Fraktion: Horde